A Dashing Good Time
by RKO.AirBourne.Cenation
Summary: What happens when Cody and Evan end up in a hotel room together? SORRY! SUCK AT SUMMARRIES! This is PURE SMUT! M/M SLASH! There will be a prequal to this story, but i needed to post something so here you go! I just love Cody/Evan.


**A/N: ****I do not own anyone from the WWE *sad face* I only own my imagination and it produced this! Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

**A/N:**** I don't see enough Cody/Evan smut so I decided to give it a go! There will be a prequal to this story when I get around to finish writing it. (yes I wrote the sex scene, before I finished the actual story, sue me)**

Their mouths were locked together in a hungry kiss as Evan struggled to get the key card out of his pockets. After a minute or two he gave up, allowing Cody to push him against the door. Cody broke the kiss, earning a whine from Evan, and bent to nip at Evan's neck.

"Cody," Evan cried out at the sharp contact, "as much as I like the idea of being fucked against a hotel door, I would like out first time to be in a bed." Cody released his neck, standing up straight and smiling at the smaller man.

"What if I want you, right here against the door?" He laughed at Evan's expressiong before fishing out the key card from his lovers jacket and opened the door.

Once inside, Evan had barely got his jacket off before Cody was attacking his mouth again. He opened his mouth when Cody's tongue asked for entrance. His cock throbbed at the first taste of Cody and knew he would be hooked.

Cody's hand found its way under Evan's shirt and rested it against his stomach. Evan pulled back from the kiss, panting, and looking into Cody's brilliant blue eyes.

"I want you," Evan whispered. Cody lifted his other hand to carress Evan's cheek, brushing is thumb across the flushed skin.

"Say it again," Cody husked, nearly coming on the spot. Evan blushed, but held his gaze.

"I. Want. You." Evan punctuated each word with a heated kiss and Cody knew it was the truth. He wasted no time in undressing Evan, and soon he was standing in nothing but his boxers in front of Cody.

Evan pulled away form Cody and walked to the bed, lying on his back, looking at Cody still standing at the door.

"Are you going to stand there all day," Evan asked, "or are you going to undress and join me?" He laughed at how quickly Cody undress, but the laugh died in his throat when he caught sight of Cody's throbbing erection. He wasn't just big, he was huge.

Before he could react, Cody was on the bed, straddling his thin waist. Cody kissed down Evan's neck, to his shoulder, to his chest, finally taking a nipple into his mouth. He toyed with it until it was a hardened nub and payed the other one the same attention.

Evan was arching off the bed, causing wonderful friction against Cody's cock and he was thankful he left his boxers at the door. Evan was loving the attention his nipples were receiving but he wanted more.

"Cody, please?" Evan nearly begged. Cody released the nipple with a grin and leaned down so he was just inches from Evan's face.

"Please, what?" He knew what Evan wanted but he wanted to hear him say it.

"Fuck me Cody. Forget foreplay tonight, we'll do that another time. I want you," Evan grabbed the back of Cody's head and pulled him into a searing kiss, not caring that it was all teeth and tongues. "I want you inside me, now." How could Cody argue with that?

"Strip off your boxers, I'll be back in a sec." Cody hopped off the bed and trotted to the bathroom, not caring about his nakedness. Evan sat up against the headboard, and removed his boxers.

When he tosssed them to the floor, he felt unsure of himself. He had to fight the urge to cover himself with the blanket. It was ridiculous because Cody had seen him naked before, but never in such an intimate way.

After he grabbed the condoms and lube, he left the bathroom and joined Evan on the bed. Evan looked unsure of himself, and Cody wanted to kiss that worry away. So he did just that, kissing Evan as he laid him down against the matress.

He continued kissing Evan, as he coated three fingers in the lube. He trailed his hand down over Evan's stomach, over his hip ignoring his cock for the time being. He went straight for Evan's entrance, circling the tight ring of muscle.

Evan pulled away from the kiss, gasping at the intimate contact.

"Relax, baby." Cody soothed, continuing the circles around the entrance. He licked the shell of Evan's ear, helping Evan relax. "Let me know when you're ready."

Evan opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and was met with Cody's brillian blues looking back at him. He wondered, in that moment, when he had fallen in love with his best friend.

He didn't know when or how, he just knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life waking up to that beautiful face. He let his emotions show in his eyes and his features as he whispered "Do it."

Cody's heart swelled at the flood of emotions crossing Evan's features. Lust, longing, trust, and most importantly love. He leaned forward and kissed Evan, pushing his finger into the knuckle. Evan whimpered into the kiss but his body accepted the intrusion easily.

Cody continued pushing his finger in until it was all the way inside. He stilled his hand until he felt Evan's body relax. Cody pulled away from the kiss, looking at Evan's face for any signs of pain.

When he saw none, he pulled his finger out, thrusting it back in slowly. He wriggled his finger looking for that bundle of nerves that would make this experience better for Evan.

"Oh God," Evan groaned, arching off the bed. He knew he had found his prostate, and continued to rub against the spot over and over. "Oh god, Cody, MORE." Cody removed his finger from Evan's body, coating them with lube again. He reentered the tight hole with two fingers.

There was more resistance but he knew the quicker he prepared Evan, the less it would hurt. "Don't stop now, please?" Evan asked through clenched teeth. Evan squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm his breathing. Cody's fingers hurt, but it wasn't unbearable.

"More," he whispered, and was rewarded with a kiss on his hip as Cody began to pump his fingers. He felt his body relax and even started feeling pleasure form Cody's fingers. He arched off the bed and cried out when Cody struck his prostate again, sending chills through his already painfully hard cock.

Cody continued ramming that spot over and over again until Evan couldn't take it anymore. Evan didn't even notive Cody had three fingers inside of him until he removed them.

"Now, Cody, Please?" Cody couldn't argue with that plea. He rolled the condom on and coated his cock genourously with the lube. He positioned himself at Evan's entrance and locked eyes with the smaller brunette.

He pushed forward slowly, stopping when he noticed Evan's slight wince. He lifted Evan's leg over his shoulder, hoping the angle change would make it less painful.

"Just do it already," Evan groaned through clenched teeth. Cody pushed forward only stopping when his balls were resting against Evan's pert ass. Evan was so wonderfully tight; it took all of Cody's restraint not to move.

He stayed still until Evan gave him the green light. He felt Evan's body relax and pulled out slightly, thrusting back in softly. They kept to a slow pace until Evan needed more.

"Harder, Cody," he moaned in between thrusts. Cody lifted Evan's other leg and began pumping fast and hard. The change of angle caused Cody to strike Evan's sweet spot over and over again.

Evan couldn't control the filth falling from his mouth, and Cody was enthralled, knowing he was the cause. The "fuck me's" and "oh god's" were making it even harder not to spill his seed into that petite frame.

Cody felt the tightening in his stomach and knew he wanted last much longer. "Touch yourself, baby," he told Evan. Evan only had to stroke his cock twice, three times before he was coming between their bodies, coating their stomachs in his sticky essence.

The tightening of Evan's walls around Cody's cock was too much, and with one final thrust he came with a cry of Evan's name. He collapsed on top of Evan, waiting for the shudders to stop.

Evan winced when Cody pulled out of him, but didn't let it show. Cody left the bed, returning a few seconds later with a wet wash cloth, cleaning them both before tossing it to the floor.

Cody pulled the covers up and over him and Evan as he snuggled down for the night. Evan rolled so that he was face to face with Cody. He knew now was as good a time as any to get his feelings off his chest.

"I love you," he stated watched the emotions play across Cody's face, and waited for the rejection he feared. All his fears were washed away when Cody smiled.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Cody leaned over and kissed Evan, whispering "I love you, too" against his lips. They broke apart and Evan rested his head on Cody's chest, falling into a peaceful sleep, knowing Cody would be there when he woke up.

**A/N:**** I don't see nearly enough of this pairing so I thought I would give it a try. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


End file.
